Estrela da Manhã
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: As vezes não percebemos o amor... mesmo que ele esteja do nosso lado. Presente para Megawinsone do fórum Mundo dos Fics.


**Estrela da Manhã**

**Único**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

Personagens: Vegeta e Bulma

Song Fic

Música: Morning Star – Angra

_Nota da Autora: Presente de amigo__ para minha querida __**Megawinsone**__ do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que tirei ela, porque sempre fui uma grande fã do trabalho dela. Super talentosa... Esse fanfic não devia sair assim, mas no mês de novembro, meu pc deu problema e eu perdi tudo.. inclusive o presente dela.. então refiz outro..espero que ela goste... não ficou muito bom... mas foi com todo amor e carinho_

_Obrigado tambem muito especial a __**Silver Lady **__que betou o fic Valeu fofa... a melhor escritora de Dragon Ball da net betou um fic meu... olha o meu orgulho, rsrsrs... brigadaaaaaa_

**A hora do Amanhecer  
Ilumina um novo começo  
Nas sombras de seus olhos.  
Dói por dentro  
Coração ferido está cicatrizando  
Depois de tudo você sobreviverá.**

Ela entrou correndo na casa. As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de uma maneira quase dolorosa. O coração batia em descompasso, mas ela o sentia quase parando. O corpo inteiro reagia de uma maneira controvérsia.

No fundo, era de alivio...

Ela nunca o havia amado. Estava com ele por hábito, comodismo. Sempre foi uma pessoa tão social, mas ao mesmo tempo sozinha. O medo da solidão a atormentava e ela aceitou aquele namoro apenas para ter alguém com quem contar. Mas as coisas não saíram como planejadas.

Ela não se doara aquele relacionamento. E agora recebia o castigo pela falta. Ele a havia traído. Yamcha... Por que? Ela não merecia aquilo. Havia sido fiel a ele em todos os momentos e não precisava de uma punhalada tão dolorosa. Ela sabia que a dor que agora sentia era reflexo da traição da amizade, não do amor. Ela acreditava que existira fraternidade entre eles, e por esse motivo cria que o dia que Yamcha resolvesse viver outro relacionamento, ela seria a primeira a saber. Mas ele não agira como esperado.

Não perdeu o amor... mas perdeu o amigo. Nunca mais seria a mesma relação, porque o cristal, quando se quebra, não pode ser consertado. E os cacos daquele cristal tão valioso quanto a amizade dos dois, estava despedaçado.

**Todo o tempo eu estive perdido no deserto  
Contando o que sobrou das Ilusões na minha mente.**

Subiu as escadas da casa e entrou no seu quarto. Recordou o momento em que viu Yamcha beijando outra e sentiu os olhos mais molhados ainda. Jogou-se na cama e chorou com a cabeça contra o travesseiro...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ela entrou na casa correndo. Mas o que diabo tinha acontecido para estar naquele estado? Ele viu as lágrimas e percebeu o quanto ela estava sofrendo...

**Luta sem esperanças  
Pensamentos tolos de que estavamos no céu  
Até morrermos, oh!  
A morte nos levará de volta  
para onde nós pertencemos.  
Agora você deve decidir antes que o amanhecer chege  
Anunciando no céu  
A estrela da manhã.**

Bulma não era do tipo de chorar. Quando algo acontecia ela preferia gritar, bater em alguém, mas chorar..isso não! Alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido para ela derramar lágrimas naquele estado. Ela quase tropeçou na escada e, meio sem fôlego, entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

Bom, dane-se! Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Tinha seus problemas pra cuidar, entre eles, o maldito Kakaroto que cada dia estava mais forte... não tinha tempo pra se preocupar com assuntos de mulherzinhas.

Preocupar? Ora ora... Quanta besteira!

Vegeta se preparou para caminhar ate a porta de saída, mas estacou. Estava morando naquela casa, afinal. Estava comendo naquela casa. Estava vivendo lá. Tinha que pelo menos saber se a dona precisava de algo. Então os pés subiram as escadas e os guiaram ate a porta do quarto dela. Encostou a cabeça na madeira e ouviu os soluços.

**Nada pra perder  
Eu vou tomar meu caminho essa noite  
(tomar o meu caminho e...)  
Gritando para a lua  
Eu vou vagar até encontrar a estrela da manhã.  
Outra chance você perde  
Eu sou dono dos meus dias.  
Eu estarei uivando pela noite até o fim dos tempos.**

Que barulho na porta era aquele? Bulma sabia que alguém estava lá. Droga! Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava (e odiava muito!) era que invadissem sua privacidade. Não podia mais nem chorar que já alguém se enfiava pela porta tentando saber o que estava acontecendo com ela?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quando a porta se abriu tão rapidamente Vegeta sentiu o sangue concentrar-se inteiro no seu rosto.

-Mas que ...- interrompeu o palavrão que ia soltar ao ver o rosto molhado de Bulma fitá-lo com curiosidade.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou

O que ele queria? Ele queria muitas coisas com aquela humana maluca... e muitas dessas coisas povoavam seus pensamentos na hora de ir dormir, mas não estava disposto a receber alguns safanões se contasse a ela o que ele mais desejava.

-Vi quando subiu chorando... achei que tivesse se machucado.

Ela enrubesceu.

**Todo esse tempo eu estava perdido no deserto.  
Eu vou sair!  
Agora eu preciso decidir antes que amanheça  
anunciando no céu  
A estrela da manhã!**

-Eu...eu... estou bem- ela balbuciou.

Ele havia subido porque se preocupara com ela? Bulma tomou um susto ao saber daquilo. Nunca imaginou aquele homem musculoso, arrogante e guerreiro preocupando-se com alguém.

De repente ela percebeu. Admirava Vegeta. Ele era forte, capaz... se fossem amigos, provavelmente ele lhe seria fiel.

-Bom, então esta bem... tchau.

Ele disse isso e se virou. Começou a caminhar em direção as escadas, mas ela chamou-o.

-Sim? –ele perguntou ao ouvir a voz dela.

-Obrigada por se preocupar...

**Nada pra perder  
Eu vou tomar meu caminho essa noite  
(tomar o meu caminho e...)  
Silencioso como a Lua  
Eu imaginarei até encontrar a estrela da manhã;  
Outra chance você perde  
Porque eu vou tomar meu caminho essa noite  
(tomar o meu caminho e...)  
Gritando para as estrelas  
Eu sou dono dos meus dias.  
Eu estarei uivando pela noite até o fim dos tempos.**

-Não estou preocupado – ele disse arrogantemente.

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Então porque subiu?

Foi a vez dele ficar sem reação. Maldição! Por que tinha subido atrás daquela doida? Era só o que faltava... ela pensar que o principe dos Sayajins tinha sentimentos!

-Subi porque podia ter se machucado e sem você aqui, não tenho quem cuide da máquina da gravidade ou me faça comida.

-Seu cretino! – gritou, pegando uma almofada que estava próxima e jogando na cabeça dele.

Vegeta parou ao sentir o objeto que não machucava batendo de encontro ao seu rosto.

-Tenho pena do imbecil que se casar com você! – disse, zangado.

-Pois ele será muito feliz! Sou uma grande mulher...

-Gorda, você quer dizer...

-Vou te matar, Vegeta!!! – ela pensou em sair atrás dele, mas mudou de idéia e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta.

Ele ainda ficou olhando para a madeira por alguns segundos, mas depois continuou seus afazeres... com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Já ela, naquela noite, sonhou com um garoto Sayajin e uma menina... seus filhos... e estranhamente, parecidos com Vegeta.

Fim


End file.
